Barbie Doll
by sami282
Summary: House sends out an email at PPTH as a prank on April Fool's Day and must face the consequences. Consequences that may lead to unexpected pleasure. House/Other Fictional Character
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

**Dear Staff,**

** It has come to my attention that our boss, the lovely Dean of Medicine is in the family way. Possible fathers Include: Dr. James Wilson, Dr. Eric Foreman, as well as a couple other guys on staff. Now due to the fact she would like to keep this quiet please don't say anything to her but feel free to ogle any of the possible fathers listed above. Lastly please keep in mind that you didn't hear this from me, you heard it through the grapevine.**

**Anonymously Yours,**

** The Grapevine**

House smiled gleefully to himself as he hit send on the mass email he was sending out to everyone in honor of April Fool's Day tomorrow. Quite fitting if you asked him considering most of the employees at PPTH were all fools anyway. April first was simply put a day to exploit idiots world wide and for that reason alone it was one holiday he didn't mind participating in.

With that in mind House shut his office computer down for the evening, picked up his backpack, and without another look he limped out of the hospital. Scotch and take out awaited him at home.

The next morning as was planned everyone at PPTH, with the exception of Foreman, Wilson, and Cuddy, all received an anonymous email in their inbox.

Wilson, the most paranoid out of the three was the first to notice that something was not quite. Despite his panty peeler reputation he was still a little freaked out by the looks two young nurses gave him upon his arrival.

As for the other two well Foreman as usual was to self absorbed with himself to notice anything out of the ordinary and well Cuddy she was to busy doing whatever duties she had as the Dean of Medicine.

House meanwhile limped in to work without a care around 11am. On the outside he appeared oblivious to the rumor that was spreading like wildfire around the hospital. Inside though he was laughing his ss off whenever he saw a more than curious glance in the direction of Wilson and Foreman.

It wasn't until around three in the afternoon that House was made aware of the fact that someone was on to his little scheme. With one knock on his office door he was brought to the realization that Cuddy's latest secretary wasn't the dumb blond she appeared to be.

Curiously House watched as Barbie, well at least that's what he liked to call her, sauntered her way into his office. Doing as was expected of him he placed his customary glare on his face and barked out, "What the hell are you doing here? Did Cuddy send you instead to order me to the clinic?"

"No," the tiny blonde in her thirties said with a smile, "I just thought I'd stop in and see what you thought about the rumor that's going around."

"No, which rumor are you referring to," House replied innocently.

"Oh I'm sure you know just which one I'm talking about," She replied and with she sauntered right back out his office with a little extra wiggle in her hips.

_Damn has her ass always been that fine?_

And with that final thought House grinned to himself before returning his back to the game boy resting in his lap.

**Part 2**

As Braelyn, a.k.a. Barbie to the infamous diagnostician of PPTH, made her way back to Lisa Cuddy's office there was a part of her that was extremely giddy because she'd finally gotten Dr. House to really notice a little nobody like her. She'd been working as Dr. Cuddy's secretary for almost 10 months now and according to what she'd over heard him telling Dr. Cuddy that was the longest anybody had lasted as her secretary in quite a while. Then again according to her boss Dr. House was the reason why she'd gone through so many secretaries over the years.

However for some reason despite Dr. House's nuances and boy she had fast discovered that there were a lot of them there was something intriguing and even borderline endearing about him. The most annoying thing about the snarky blue eyed doctor was his insistence on calling her Barbie, which wasn't her name. Only one other person in her life had called her that, her father, and she hadn't seen his since she was nine. Therefore hearing someone calling her that now at age 35 took her back, back to a place she'd rather not go.

"So is he the one behind it?" Cuddy asked interrupting her secretary's thoughts as she entered her office.

"Judging by the way he tried to deny it, I'd say yeah," Braelyn answered truthfully.

"I should have known, this has his name written all over," Cuddy replied, "Thank you, I'll handle it from here."

Braelyn nodded as she turned to head out of her boss's office. She really did admire Cuddy as a woman for making something of her self. However she also knew that when came to House, Cuddy never struck to any of her threats. He always managed to get away with everything, so the chances of Cuddy really getting any payback were slim to none. Still it would be interesting to see how it all went down.

House had just reached level nine when he heard the sound of Cuddy's heals marching into his office with a purpose.

"What can I do for you Cuddles," He asked with a grin.

"Is this the only idea you could come up with for a prank?" Cuddy asked with exasperation.

"No it was just the only good one this time, sorry to disappoint you," House replied still grinning.

Cuddy shook her head, "House I swear I don't know what to do with you. So this is how it's going to be. To make up for this stupid immature prank of yours for the next two weeks you are going to spend all morning in the clinic, starting at 9am."

House looked at her as if her head had just exploded. _Does she really think there's a chance in hell of that happening?_

As if she read his thoughts Cuddy looked at him and said, "Oh by the way if you don't comply, you'll have to escort my secretary to the charity ball at the end of the month."

And with that Cuddy left without waiting for a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ooops sorry about that I posted the wrong chapters, lol. Teach me to do this after so much time. Here is what I emant to post.**

**Part 3**

_Damn her. She would pull a stupid stunt like that. Free booze and a hot chick or annoying idiotic clinic patients with runny noses. This really wouldn't be all that bad if she wasn't trying to force it on me._

"House, do me a favor," Wilson said as he burst into his friends office, "Next time you want to play a joke leave my name out of it."

"What is Amber giving you hell about it," House responded snapping out his thoughts,

"No she thinks its funny, I on the other hand don't," Wilson replied running his hand through his brown hair.

"Well don't worry Cuddy's already handed down her punishment so you can save the lecture I know you're dying to give," House said looking away from his friend.

"Oh so what is the punishment," Wilson asked curiously.

"Two weeks of clinic duty every morning, starting at 9am, oh and if I don't do that I have to escort her secretary to the charity ball at the end of the month," House answered with a glare at his friend who was already chuckling.

"Well then it looks like Amber and I will see you at the ball after all," Wilson replied.

"Jimmy boy, I'm hurt. It's as though you don't think I can handle this much clinic duty," House said as Wilson continued to grin and chuckle occasionally.

"House I don't think, I know you won't be able to do that much clinic duty, let alone get here by 9am," Wilson remarked before giving a wave and leaving.

That is why I need to find a way out of this.

***************

Much to Wilson's surprise House managed to show up at 9am for about four days straight and gave the appearance that just as ordered he was spending his mornings in the clinic. However just as Wilson had suspected, the coming early hadn't lasted long as he slowly after the fourth day started to come in a little later. First it was 9:30, then it was 10, and then finally it was back to his usual 11am arrival.

Cuddy who had been keeping tabs on him like a hawk knew immediately when he'd stopped complying, but just to mess with him she made it seem as though was unaware.

In fact she waited till the week of the ball to inform him that he had failed to comply. On that Monday Cuddy walked into his office with her secretary's address, "Pick Braelyn up at 8pm on Friday," She said with a grin before leaving.

Hmmm… So her name isn't Barbie, after all.

****************

"Hey Braelyn guess what," Cuddy said to her secretary at the end of the day on that same Monday, "I found you a date for the ball on Friday."

"Who is it," Braelyn asked as she got ready to leave for the day.

"Someone unexpected," Cuddy replied, "He'll be picking you up at 8pm."

_Someone unexpected, why did that sound so ominous?_

.

And with that in mind Braelyn headed home for the day.

**Part 4**

Braelyn's weariness over her date for Friday's charity ball continued to impede her thoughts all the way home to her tiny apartment. Speculations on whom her date would be ran rapid through her mind. Plus on top of that she now had the added stress of figuring out what to wear, it looked as though she would be spending her lunch break tomorrow shopping.

Yep it would definitely be tomorrow, she was way too exhausted to do anything about it tonight. Right now all she wanted to do was order a pizza and pour her self a glass wine.

After placing her order for a pepperoni and mushrooms pizza Braelyn slipped in a jazz CD and let the smooth sound of fill her living room. Once the CD was in she curled on the couch and waited for her dinner to arrive. As she did so her weariness turned to excitement because it had been an awful long time since she'd gotten dolled up for an evening of socializing. So long in fact that it almost felt like another life time.

In a period of ten months her life had changed so much. Ten months ago she'd had a life in San Francisco with her lover, her friend and her business partner. She an artist, he a photographer; they'd met during art school in L.A. Upon graduation she had moved with him to his home town, San Francisco where they'd started there own art store and gallery. Everything had been great, the business was successful, they were in love, engaged to be married when it all ended. It ended because a little over a year ago a car accident took Eli Grant away from her.

Broken hearted a week after his funeral she'd put the store up for sale. Two months later she packed what little she could fit into her car, left her paint brushes and his cameras behind to embark on a road trip that she hoped would heal her mind, body and soul.

For some reason she'd planted her feet back down in Princeton, and after getting the job at the hospital on a whim she'd built this new life for her self. A life completely opposite of the one she'd had this time last year.

Yep, Friday might just be exactly what she needed was Braelyn's final thought before finally falling to sleep that night.

***************

The next day during her lunch break with luck on her side found the perfect dress. Like a perfect piece of artwork the two toned turquoise silk strapless dress with a sheer front split overlay with sequined flowers called out to her. Instantly it made her think of Eli and the number of pictures he would've taken of her in it. Nonetheless she said to hell with and splurged on the dress for her self and with a smile on her face made her way back to work.

"So did you find a dress?" Cuddy asked once Braelyn sat down at her desk

Braelyn nodded before proceeding to tell her all about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 5**

The rest of the week crept along quite nicely for everyone at the hospital. On Thursday, the night before the ball Wilson was finally able to convince House to get a new suit or tux for the event despite the fact that House kept insisting the one collecting dust in his closet was fine.

Finally with a full buzz of anticipation the day of the ball arrived. Braelyn spent the day anticipating what was to come and just who her date would be; House on the other hand spent the day wondering just how he was going to make the best of this situation. On one hand he would have one the hottest dates there on the other hand this sort of thing was not his cup of tea.

******************

Braelyn left around four that afternoon so she would be ready at eight for her date. After showering she began curling her naturally straight blonde hair. Once it hung in loose waves to her shoulders debated it on whether or not to just leave it be or pull it back. Finally she decided to pull it back out of her face and clipped it with a three inch barrette with aqua Swarovski crystals. Next she added some diamond earrings shaped like flowers and looked one final time in the mirror before deeming herself ready. The time was 7:30pm. She had thirty minutes to kill.

Meanwhile across town House was slowly getting him self ready for the charity ball as well. After throwing on his tux and switching out his cane for the evening his look was complete. Therefore after finding the piece of paper and taking the corsage he'd gotten out of the fridge he made his way over to Braelyn's home. All the while praying that this evening would end just as quickly as it had begun.

House pulled into the parking lot near his date's apartment at exactly eight. As he limped up to her door he felt an unexplainable feeling of nervousness wash over him.

It was a couple of minutes after eight when Braelyn, a bundle of nerves and anticipation heard the knock on her front door. Opening it she saw the last person she ever expected to see. What is Dr. House here? There's no way he's my date. Not in a million years.

"So she didn't tell you it was me," House said as he read the look of utter surprise and shock on her face. Then he allowed himself to take a good look at the beauty standing before him. His jaw about dropped she looked smoking hot in the dress she was wearing.

**Part 6**

Nervous and unsure Braelyn took a deep breath in before answering, "Umm… No and it never occurred to me it would be you, why?"

"Well for one it's part of my punishment for the prank I've been accused of pulling and two you're hot so I guess it could be a lot worse," House answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dr. House why don't we just forget this ever happened," Braelyn began giving him the out she was sure he wanted.

House shook his head because despite not really wanting to do this the bottom line was that she looked way to good to pass up.

"Alright then," Braelyn agreed albeit hesitantly and offered her hand out to him, "Let's make the best of this."

House of taking her hand just nodded and waited for her to follow him.

The ride to the ball was silent for each were in their own world and as they made their way inside they remained silent, it was just less awkward for them both that way.

*****************

Inside the ball was just beginning. Wilson with Amber at his side curiously waited for his friend to arrive. For better or worse this was going to be a ball to remember. And with that thought he turned over towards the entry way just in time to see House last make his appearance. He couldn't help it though as House and his date their way over; Cuddy's secretary looked absolutely beautiful.

"James, you're practically drooling," Amber leaned in and whispered.

"Sorry," Wilson whispered back sheepishly.

"Tsk, tsk," House remarked as he approached Wilson, "Eyeing my date in front of your own."

With that said House walked off to the bar leaving Braelyn behind.

"You look like you stepped out of a photograph," Wilson said with a charming grin.

"Thanks," Braelyn replied, "I thought the same thing when I saw the dress."

"Well it is beautiful," Amber agreed.

The three of them continued to chat as House placed his order at the bar and headed back towards them. "Here you go," He said to Braelyn as he handed her a glass of champagne before sitting down with his own scotch in hand.

Braelyn soon sat down and watched as Wilson and Amber joined the others on the dance floor. Part of her wanted to dance too, however, dancing along had never been her thing. Plus she knew there was no chance her date would dance with her.

House meanwhile sat there watching Braelyn, a lifetime ago he would had a woman like her out on the dance floor; showing her off, just to satisfy his ego of course. However that wasn't the case now.

******************

As the night continued Braelyn did get at least a couple of dances. Wilson being the nice guy he was offered her one and she obliged. Foreman did as well and as she making her way back from the dance floor she noticed her date for the evening had disappeared.

It was actually a good thing though because it gave her the much needed excuse to escape. She really had tried to have a good time tonight. However Eli kept popping up in her mind, and she kept thinking how much better it would be if he was here with her.

With that in mind she slipped out to see if by chance she could find her date. If not she'd find a way home and call it a night.


End file.
